


Videogames? On VALENTINE'S DAY?

by DarkLadyNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Videogames, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyNoir/pseuds/DarkLadyNoir
Summary: Marinette entered thanks to Max in a videogame competition. After days of practicing nonstop, Adrien can’t keep up with it anymore. Her teammates even decided to practice on Valentine's day!  As the needy cat-boy he is, Adrien is desperate to regain Marinette’s attention and will take risky methods to do it… Which are basically arousing her while she’s playing online.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Videogames? On VALENTINE'S DAY?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkunlimited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkunlimited/gifts).



> This is a gift to Darkunlimited for the ML Secret Valentine prompt on Tumblr! I put a lot of effort into this since English is not my mothertounge! Hope you still like it!

'Marineeeeette...' Adrien whined once again, receiving an annoying glare from his girlfriend, who still refused to give him proper attention. 

He snorted after being ignored once more and pouted, turning his head, which laid on Marinette’s lap, to the television. He saw her character shooting silent bullets since the tone was coming out from her gaming headset. Although he could not hear the game, he still had lots of fun watching Marinette play and also getting the opportunity to admire her skills.

At the beginning of their holidays, Max invited Marinette to a video game competition, where they'd be playing a new shooting-game based on strategy, timing, and teamwork. Each team would consist of four members, who would be selected randomly among all the contestants who applied to the competition. That was why Marinette would have to practice playing with unknown French people among different age gaps and cities. To do it, she spent most of her spare time playing along with her now well-known team, which also meant that her dates with Adrien would have to wait until the end of the tournament. Therefore he decided to join Marinette on her practicing days and agreed to a non-disturbing-nor-interrupt-pact he swore to maintain. 

As patient as Adrien was, there was only one thing he could not tolerate: that Marinette's team decided to practice on Valentine's Day. No amount of reproach from his girlfriend was enough to convince her teammates to practice on another day, as the tournament date was looming. Even so, they decided to practice in the morning, so that the pair of lovebirds could have their long-awaited date in the evening. 

And as the needy man he was, Adrien didn’t last two hours before getting bored and craving her attention along with her affection on that said day. He was lucky that Marinette loved him enough to not kick his butt out of her house for being a nuisance to her. Though deep down, Adrien knew she lowkey liked the various ways he used to beg for her attention.

He also knew when it was the right time to steal a kiss from her: whether it was on the cheeks or lips. Or even give Marinette a massage on the shoulders for her to relax. Plus, he even knew when to stop. But when the minutes turned into hours, and the boredom won over him, there was absolutely no way to stop his most desired wishes to tease her. In addition to that: It was Valentine’s day! The day of lovers! How could he not do something about it?

Hence why Adrien stood up from the couch, taking the precaution of being careful to not block her vision from the screen. Then went behind her and started peppering kisses on her neck. The moment Marinette felt his soft lips brushing her, she tensed her shoulders at the unexpected action. 

‘Relax, Marinette.’ the whisper felt hot on her bare skin, and Adrien managed to hear confused voices on her headphones. 

‘T-That was nothing. C-Careful Étienne! They are defusing the bomb!’ she even diverted the sudden attention on her to the game, though her voice clearly showed that something was up. When she tilted her head a few centimeters for Adrien to find more bare skin of hers, he made a playful smirk and kept doing his job. Marinette relaxed to his warm trail of kisses that turned into lovebites and licks as the seconds started to pass by. He felt even more encouraged to continue after peering at how she was biting her lip and trying to look indifferent to his actions. Not to mention Marinette was hardly trying not to say anything that could expose her to her team members.

Her expressions and flushed cheeks drove him exorbitantly crazy. Adrien loved how Marinette looked, trying to cover up her desire to receive more from him than what she was actually supposed to. 

Adrien grinned sinfully when he carefully moved her shirt collar more to the side as well as one stripe of her bra. Anticipating his intentions, she smacked him unintentionally hard on the face with the palm of her right hand. 

‘Hey!’ 

‘Not now!’ Marinette whispered in a failed attempt to look angry. Her dark-red-cheeks were a sign that she was totally enjoying it, and Adrien, while rubbing his recently hit nose, could not help himself but smirk. ‘S-Sorry guys! A very annoying mosquito was bugging me right this very second and blocking my field of view.’ She made an emphasis on the word mosquito, glaring at her boyfriend, who returned a fake-offended-look to her. Marinette rolled her eyes and fixated her view on the game she was playing. 

If he was not as horny as he was now, Adrien would have stopped and let Marinette practice peacefully. But after kissing her and watching her struggling to not show any sign of pleasure that could expose her, Adrien's desire to take her above her limits rose. 

He wanted to know how much she could stay still and maintain composure in front of her team members. The sinful thoughts and ideas that appeared in his mind afterward made him act before actually considering the possible consequences of what he could do. 

His feet moved on their own and stopped once he stood in front of Marinette.

She moved her head frantically from one side to the other. ‘Adrien, please move, I can’t see!’ She covered her mic with one of her hands, and Adrien obeyed her without saying a single word. He bent down until his knees touched the floor and never stopped looking at her sky-blue eyes, which remained focused on the screen. 

Then, he placed his gaze on her mini skirt. Adrien gulped before looking at her oblivious face once again. She was so concentrated on the game that she didn’t even notice him bent down in front of her. Adrien sinfully smirked at the view he had. The second his hands reached her slightly open thighs and began massaging them and drawing circles upon them, Marinette twitched. Her amazed look met his playful one. Unspoken words lingered between them: his, signaling a silent invitation, hers, a warning. 

But Adrien stomped and crushed the pact he solely swore to obey the moment he pulled up her skirt, so her white-cotton panties were at his full sight. 

‘Adrien, stop right there where you are.’ she demanded, and he noticed she had muted her mic. ‘My parents are downstairs, I can’t pause an online video game, and we’ll spend the whole evening together. Have a little bit of patience.’ Marinette was furious. She was grasping the joystick tightly, her eyes going up and down from his face to the television screen. Her expression clearly meant a don’t-you-even-dare-to-do-that glance, which made Adrien suddenly chicken up. 

‘You sure you don’t want it?’ he raised an eyebrow. Marinette still had her Microphone muted and pretended she was concentrating on the match she was playing. ‘Hey.’ he added, this time his voice showing real concern.

He had gone too far. Suddenly, his courageous temple crumbled down after seeing her poker face and ignoration. The shame made his ears get red and feel nauseous. What was he thinking? Pushing his girlfriend to do something she clearly did not want to do? What kind of boyfriend did that?

Guilt flooded him in a matter of seconds, turning his stomach upside-down and causing him great embarrassment. Filled in total despair and shame, he started apologizing to her. 

‘Marinette. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-’ 

Adrien stopped talking the moment he heard Marinette interrupt his apology. 

‘Do it.’ Her eyes were still fixating the television screen to avoid Adrien’s amazed gaze. He noticed her cheeks going slightly flushed and felt courageous all over again. 

Even his incipient boner started to come back at the thought of doing what he was about to do.

He bent down in front of her again, and knowing he had her full consent, Adrien did not hesitate the moment he pulled her skirt up. He started stimulating her by kissing and tenderly biting her inner thighs. In between kisses, Adrien dared to look at her face, which was red as hell, and in an internal battle to control her inner self. Once she noticed he had stopped doing his job to take a look at her, she gently caressed his hair, giving Adrien all the strength he needed to continue. 

He licked his lips before tugging her panties down, which made his boner quickly grow after being delighted with such an incredible view. Marinette bit her lip the moment their eyes met for a few seconds. 

‘You better stay quiet.’ his voice sounded low, guttural, and challenging. Marinette released a muffled moan once he began nuzzling her labia and then purposely kissing and licking gently all but her clitoris. He even muffled a groan in between her thighs, and after noticing how wet she was, he started sucking in her fluids at an increasing pace. 

‘Ngh- G-guys, I- uh… I’m being cornered!’ her stuttering while trying to keep the game going drove Adrien crazy. Her sighs she attempted to cover during gaming were nothing but music to his ears. It also pumped his desire to keep eating her out: the adrenaline of pleasing her, knowing that they should also be silent, felt like a big turn-on for him. 

Adrien had made sure to remember all her sensitive spots by memory, plus all the actions that made her cry in pleasure. The thought of teasing Marinette until she couldn’t do anything but beg for more made him groan a moan.

‘That was uh- n-nothing! What are- you talking about?’ Marinette’s failed attempt to cover his moan from her teammates made him laugh internally, plus the sound of it almost made her moan too. She whined instead, lying that she needed cover urgently. 

And, oh. Marinette was totally going to need cover. Because right when Adrien started sucking slowly and deeply her clitoris, she was done. Her fingers stopped moving frantically, and her grip tightened to the controller. She even threw her head back and breathed heavily. The bulge on his pants grew and felt rigid after getting the view of Marinette being unable to control herself in front of him. 

‘I’m lagging!’ Adrien chuckled after hearing her vague excuse, receiving a smack on the head and even a push that sounded more like an invitation to lick and kiss her harder, faster. 

Though he began slowing his pace to tease her, which on the contrary, helped Marinette to regain composure for a few seconds to steady herself and finish the mission.

‘T-Thank you guys! Gottagobye!’ She rushed her goodbye, and once she got out of the main lobby, Marinette dropped the controller and her headset on the couch and moaned his name. 

‘Shush princess, you wouldn't want your parents to discover us, don’t you?’ he teased her, which made her whine after he kindly rubbed her clit with his fingers.

‘S-Shut up. Keep- Ngh. -Going.’

He pulled up her thighs so they’d be on his shoulders and kept going, this time, sucking and eating her vigorously and passionately. She started to move her hips back and forth, sliding herself against his tongue, while grunts and silent moans filled the air around them. Marinette grabbed a fistful of his hair - without noticing her strong grip - to press herself harder onto him. Adrien’s tongue went furious as her sounds and actions drove him even crazier, hornier, lapping up her slick and dipping in between her folds at a more fierce pace. Marinette covered her mouth the moment her whole body shook and hummed with electricity. At that right very second, Marinette’s grip on his head loosened up. He noticed how she had finally released all the tension her body had been holding since he started giving her oral sex.

Adrien pulled his head away and rested his own weight on his elbows right beneath him. Her head still laid back from reaching her orgasm, and her chest went up and down, recovering herself from what she had just experienced. 

He grunted at the feeling of his rigid boner being pressed by his pants, which wasn’t unheard from Marinette. The moment she rose her head and glanced at his supplicant expression, her pink cheeks shone from the thin coat of sweat that covered her entire body. He whined at the view, which made him get even hornier.

She giggled, still feeling exhausted. Adrien couldn’t help but blush when her eyes locked on his hardened cock inside his tight jeans.

‘You… You’ll have to pay… For what you just did.’ She exhaled, cocking a brow. Although Marinette’s intention was to look intimidating and infuriating, it was obvious to Adrien that she had loved and appreciated his demonstration of affection. 

‘I’ll be more than pleased, m’lady.’ He answered, preparing himself mentally for what was about to come. 

She lifted her panties up again and invited Adrien to sit next to her on the pink couch. Once done, Marinette dropped off of it and pulled his pants down slowly. It was her turn now to tease him just like he had teased her before. Adrien leaned his head back to hide his deep red blush from her after getting his black boxers dragged down to his ankles. 

Once Marinette’s hot touch reached his cock, he couldn’t help himself but muffle a loud moan with his left hand. She smeared it across the head before moving her hand up and down, gaining a few pleasant sighs from his mouth. Marinette repeated the process as he threaded his fingers along her silky, dark, and short hair. Today she decided to wear it down, and Adrien loved it.

‘Just- Just like that, Marinette.’ His affectionate compliment encouraged her to start sliding her mouth over it, eliciting a desperate groan from his lips.

Marinette bobbed her head, making it even further down her throat. He felt her eyes on him: watching his head tossed back, his eyes pressed shut, and his mouth being covered by his hand, which silenced his enormous urge to scream her name. The feeling of having his penis inside the warmth of her mouth made his vision sparkle with stars. 

‘Shit, Marinette.’ Adrien groaned. No matter how hard he tried not to make much noise, it still felt like an impossible task for him. ‘I’m - ugh. - close.’ He informed her afterward. 

Marinette pulled away just enough to finish him by stimulating his tip. She kissed and sucked it before going down on him again. His cock twitched against her tongue, demonstrating a clear sign that he was about to cum. It only took her one more push for him to release everything on her throat. He slapped a hand over his mouth at once while Marinette coughed and struggled to swallow his cum. 

She helped him put his underwear and pants on him before sitting on his lap and cupping his cheeks. He still had his eyes closed, breathing heavily. 

‘We better wait until night.’ she told him in a soft whisper. ‘When we know we are alone and don’t have to restrict ourselves from what we want to do...’ 

Adrien whined without opening his eyes and held her closer, making her chuckle.

‘You have to learn to be patient.’

‘I waited for two hours.’ the pout stretched across his face, making Marinette chuckle and praise him with a kiss on his temple.

‘But you got rewarded.’ she raised both of her eyebrows to him, her hands still drawing circles upon his red cheeks. 

‘Yeah.’ he shyly agreed, dropping his head on her chest while hearing Marinette’s melodious laughter fill the air. 


End file.
